100
100 is the twelfth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundredth episode overall. It will be split into two parts. The first part of the episode will air on March 18, 2014. The second part will air on March 25, 2014. Filming began on December 19, 2013 and part one wrapped on January 27, 2014 Source The episode will be directed by Paris Barclay and written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. Source Source 2 Spoilers Summary *Following the loss at Nationals and the subsequent and imminent disbanding of the glee club by Principal Sue, former gleeks return to McKinley to celebrate their shared history, and reflect on what the past one-hundred lessons have meant to them. Included in the returning throng are dueling divas Rachel and Mercedes who, despite each making great strides in their own fields seem determined to revive an old feud; a new-and-improved Puck who, as a recent military inductee, is intent on impressing and possibly reconnecting with former girlfriend – and mother of his child - Quinn, but gets an unwelcome surprise in the process; MIT student and mathematical savant Brittany who, due to her uncanny though not wholly welcome natural talent for the science of numbers, believes she has irrevocably lost with her creative streak; and Broadway bad-girl and borderline alcoholic April Rhodes, who may have a fix to the doomed club’s problems… but not if Sue has anything to say about it. Source *Current and past members of New Directions reunite for one final assignment - to reinvent their favorite performances. But these new versions of the series’ most iconic tracks should not be seen as goodbye to glee club. On the contrary, they are celebrations of what the club has meant to each and every member. Source Plot *According to The Hollywood Reporter, Sue Sylvester finally puts an end to the New Directions and many original members will return to say their goodbyes to Will Schuester. This will also be a two-part episode. Following this double episode, the rest of the season, after graduation, will take place only in New York. Source Quinn, Biff, and Puck *Quinn will have a new love interest named Biff. He is also a Yale student and kind of a "degenerate". Source *Puck and Quinn will have a scene together. Source *Quinn and Biff will kiss. Source Brittany and Santana *There will be a Brittana shocker. Source *Brittany will play chess with people from MIT as human chess pieces. Source Source 2 April, Holly, and Sue *There will be an April vs. Sue face-off. Source *April and Holly will have many scenes together. Source *Holly and Sue will be wearing matching tracksuits since they are going to be trying out for the Amazing Race together. Source Finn *There will be something significant with the Glee family regarding Cory/Finn's death. Source Scenes *Amber was on set. However, this could be for City of Angels. (12/19) Source *Heather and Naya were on set. (12/19) Source *Harry, Heather, and Jacob were at dance rehearsal. (1/9) Source *19 cast members were at dance rehearsal. (1/10) Source *Kurt and Mercedes will have a hallway scene together. Source *Chace, Dianna, and Mark were on set. (1/13) Source *Heather and Naya were on set, shooting a "Brittana shocker". (1/14) Source *Amber and Chris were on set. (1/14) Source *Lea and Mark were on set. (1/14) Source Source 2 *Amber, Becca, Blake, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Harry, Heather, Jacob, Jenna, Kevin, Kristin, Lea, Mark, Matthew, Melissa, and Naya were on set. (1/15) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 *Dianna, Harry, Heather, Lea, Matthew, and Naya were on set. (1/16) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *A scene involving MIT scientists and dancers that are playing high school human chess pieces has been filmed. (1/16) Source Source 2 *All of the cast were on set. (1/17) Source *There will be a scene at Breadstix. Source Source 2 Source 3 *There will be a couple of "epic kisses". Source *All of the cast were on set and filming two musical numbers. (1/20) Source *Dianna, Heather, and Naya were on set filming a musical number. (1/20) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Lea was on set filming a musical number. (1/20) Source *Amber, Chord, Gwyneth, Kevin, Lea, and Mark were at a dance rehearsal. (1/21) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Amber filmed two scenes. One of them was with Alex, Chord, Darren, Jenna, and Lea. (1/21) Source *Becca, Gwyneth, Jenna, Kristin, and Melissa were on set. (1/22) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Amber was on set filming a musical number with some "very special guests". (1/22) Source *Amber was on set filming a scene with the "originals". (1/22) Source *Gwyneth was on set. (1/23) Source *A scene with Puck and Quinn was filmed. (1/24) Source *Chris, Darren, Dianna, Jenna, Lauren, and Mark were on set. (1/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *All of the cast were on set. (1/27) Source *Part one wrapped. (1/27) Source Source 2 Songs Source *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes will be an album accompanying the music from New Directions and this episode, as a celebration of the show's special milestone. The album will be released March 25, 2014. Guest Cast Source Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Chace Crawford as Biff McIntosh *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Co-Star *Brad Ellis as Brad Trivia *The song selection for this episode was chosen by the fans through an online poll. Fans had to choose among thirty classic Glee performances, so that ten of them would later be featured on the episode. The list of all thirty songs which could be voted can be found here. *With this episode, Artie will become the first character to appear in 100 episodes. *This is the second episode title containing numbers, with Britney 2.0 being the first. **This episode is also the first to contain only numbers in its title. * At three characters, 100 ''is Glee's shortest episode title. * ''Dog Days Are Over was originally going to be sung in this episode by Holly Holliday, however it was changed to Happy for unknown reasons. * This is the fourth episode ever to be written by all three co-creators, the other three being Pilot, Showmance, and The Quarterback. *This is the first episode Brittany and Quinn appear in Season Five. Gallery tumblr mz5uxbkg741r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Mark_in_studio_Jan6.jpg 100studio.png 1601375_233263796845890_1704324929_n.jpg|Kevin on Set tumblr mz7aavbcyj1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr mz763eCzVS1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr mz7d4060qL1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr mz7hk59XsH1r4ezfzo1 500.png Script kurtcedes.jpg Tumblr mzdadut2bS1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Naya tweet.png tumblr_mzd3pxwKg91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzfa4bYudE1qe476yo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mzgbyj3OqW1r4ezfzo1_500.png Chord becca dianna 100.jpg tumblr_mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1_500.jpg Blaine's gone cartoon.jpg|Blaine's gone cartoon. Gleeart.jpg Lea jenna heather wah.jpg BeDc2MqCYAA3TjL.jpg tumblr_mzguweZBoj1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzgvb1FK9R1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Paris 100th ep.jpg tumblr_mzh921u4Ju1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 1506720_683295271717221_1122742777_n.jpg AmberTweet.jpg DiannaTweet.jpg DiannaandHarry.jpg|"Little lamb and me." Tumblr mziaug8BDD1qc4ojbo2 1280.jpg Settin' up.jpg Brittanacourtyard.jpg Lord Tubs stars in 100.jpg Santana?.jpg tumblr_mzimbgUBHH1r4ezfzo1_500.png Brittana bts.jpg 100 tweet.png lord tubington1.jpg|Lord Tubbington tumblr_mzj90rZ9tl1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sadly no and no.png Tumblr mzj1guTmL71qc4ojbo1 500.png tumblr_mzkdpekcaO1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkeixjk7n1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkentELoS1qe476yo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzkgpj8Nfc1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkgzxqaT61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mzkgy5awbn1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkhtlZszM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkiqmosZJ1qe476yo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkjf8Zvne1r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr_mzkjru1N751r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzkr92fxLP1rojy6eo1_r1_500.png Tumblr mzks6mv8m01r4gxc3o2 500.jpg BePQ8rAIAAAeO8-.jpg 1534314 10152225649697238 138154197 n.jpg Trinity-100.png Asdfghjkl.jpg 1538727 685329288180486 1887615456 n.jpg 1503259 685331334846948 766703021 n.jpg 1013236 685311511515597 77334842 n.png lea.........jpg tumblr_mzpt87iGPP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzqbte2f9U1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzqf6jKBLf1r4ezfzo1_500.png BeeWoxxCYAAi--l.jpg BeeXA0pCMAA08FK.jpg BeeMbUpCEAA__wj.jpg tumblr_mzqcts6qzD1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mzqd083WYH1qe476yo2_500.jpg Dc17b8a082ff11e38add1240bd2c384e 8.jpg Unique moving?.png tumblr_mzs4fcKTch1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mzs4qzlQzm1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 94b23e2a831a11e3a96f12453be7651f_8.jpg tumblr_mzse7bLSL41r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzs7v1rxG81r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzte5zgXNm1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mztnnxo7aM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzsq728R7y1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_mztbgvMdCE1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mztdr0Vg5G1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 00c6a1d883ba11e3b5e50e98919a0b5f_8.jpg tumblr_mzttq12i371r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mztw42xMdj1r4ezfzo1_500.png Theyarebacjimage.jpg tumblr_mzuel0sEEB1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mzuj5e54Yf1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzuklqUdyc1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mzuklqUdyc1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 75e.jpg tumblr_mzvqjaWAO11r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzvsuoDqoB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Glee-image-glee-36487420-300-225.jpg 5-12hat.jpg 29d6f70287a311e3b0d8124666b39ba1 8.jpg Harry's idea on and off.jpg 04b7945087cf11e3a2180ed42c4d86e6_8.jpg Tumblr n03fr3MeoQ1rojy6eo1 500.png tumblr_n03d9mPcR71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Wow he's tall.jpg Sniffle.jpg Tumblr n07bbrVLwT1qe476yo2 500.jpg Tumblr n07bbrVLwT1qe476yo1 500.png tumblr_n08f9lAWg61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Beui4ZACAAAG1ni.jpg Article-2551852-1B32939D00000578-892 634x622.jpg 01.jpg Klaine balloons 2.jpg Klaine balloons 1.jpg Tumblr n1kkyjXZi51r8h8p3o1 500.jpg New directions 100 choir room.jpg Brittana100.gif Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention